2016 Mother's Day Special: Mommy, Can I Help You?
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: [2016 Mother's Day Special] WARNING! READ INNER A/N! In spirit of Mother's Day, here's a bunch of short stories about how the new generation see how famous demigods Moms work. DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS: Uncle Rick COVER: CAN SOMEONE MAKE ME ONE! STORY PLOT & IDEAS: Me
1. Annabeth Chase-Jackson, Architect

**Percy and Annabeth are 38, turning 39, each. Luke is 15. Bianca and Charlie are 5 each.**

* * *

Annabeth didn't believe in nurseries or nannies, for that matter. So, whenever her little ones needed to be look after and she was in some meeting, was Grandma Sally who looked after them. But, today wasn't one of those days. Today, she was having the house for herself and for Bianca, sort of speak, as the men of the house were all away and together.

Bianca was never like her siblings, though that could clearly change, Annabeth pondered, while watching her only daughter from her desk, in her office. She was sitting on the couch, reading one of the many books that was laying around the house about marine biology. _Percy needs to be more organized..._ was her thought when she returned to her drawing. She could never imagine what would happen next.

Bianca read the book with fascination and more attention that any adult would. She was fascinated about how the corals and reefs were made and that, ignited an idea inside her head. Stubborn as both her parents, Bianca peaked through her book to see if her Mommy was looking at her direction. She wasn't. As silently as she could, she climbed down the couch and rushed to her room ( _shared_ with Charlie, but that was a temporal arrangement).

She quickly searched for a piece of paper and some crayons. Bianca knew she was good doing drawings and liked to be praised for them, so she decided to do her best effort. Carefully, she laid down on the carpeted floor, belly down and choose one color, coral, before starting to draw.

* * *

It's been a while since Annabeth looked up from her work. Percy always claimed that she absorbed herself on her projects and that, if she wasn't careful, she could go to extremes. Like that time that Percy came back from work and scolded her (a _weird_ occurrence, if anyone asks) about not eating all day when she was pregnant of Luke.

When she finally looked up, the first thing she saw was the wall clock. 11:30am. Not the appropriate time for a snack, but the right time to prepare lunch for her and Bianca. She glanced to the couch and saw that Bianca was missing from that place. So was the book she was reading. Frowning, she got up from her chair and walked towards the twins' room, where she found Bianca surrounded by paper and crayons.

"Bi..." Annabeth sighed, a little releaved. She had never lost a kid before and wasn't starting now. Bianca looked up from the paper she was drawing and smiled at her Mommy "What are you doing?"

"I was reading about those coral reefs in that book that Daddy uses and then, I remember when he took us on vacations last summer..." Bianca began her explanation. Annabeth, while listening, started to clean a spot next to her daughter to sit down "I was thinking how cool would be to have a room that was made out of reef and then, I remember that Grandpa Poseidon told us about visiting... Do you think he'd be upset if I told him how I want my room?" she finished, fidgeting with her hands, a little worry about what her Mommy could say about it.

Annabeth, meanwhile, had picked some of the drawings that Bianca had tossed aside, unfinished. People always used to say it, but she understood it in that moment that Bianca was a combination of hers and Percy's best features. The details on the reef, along with the structural benefits made Annabeth amazed by her daughter's abilities.

"You know what, Bi?" she finally said, before looking at her still worry daughter "I think Granda Poseidon would love these"

The smile on her little girl was enough prize.

* * *

When Percy returned with the boys right before dinner, he found both girls sitting down on Annabeth's desk (well, more like Bianca was on Annabeth's knees), totally concentrated and discussing a few things between whispers. Percy smirked, before knocking softly on the door.

"Knock, knock, _WiseGirl_..." he called his wife, making her look up, a little startled.

"Percy! When did you arrived? What time is it?" she began asking, clearly confused at the time. Percy chuckled, before greeting the speeding bullet that his daughter became.

"Daddy, Daddy! You won't believe what Mommy and I were doing today!" she stated, totally excited. Obviously, whatever the girls were doing, had her all happy. And Percy wasn't gonna argue with whatever that was.

"Let me guess, OK?" he asked, while picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the kitchen "Oh, and before I forget!" he peaked his head inside Annabeth's office "I bought pizza, as the boys did a good job today..." Annabeth caught the double meaning and walked right behind her husband, who was listening to their daughter babble about her day, not waiting for her Daddy to guess.

"I designed my own room for Grandpa Poseidon's place!" she announced, all proud "Mommy helped me a little, but I did all the thinking!"

"So, you did? Very good! I'll see the drawing after dinner, OK?" he promised her, before putting her down on her chair.

"I also did drawings for Luke's and Charlie's!" Cue to her brothers to pay attention to whatever she was talking about.

"Ohh! You think you can have mine with hoops and stuff for dolphins?" Annabeth heard Charlie ask his twin, all excited. Apparently, Percy had made him swim with dolphins "And, and, what about the eels, Daddy? You think they want to work like light bulbs?"

"Sure, pay them with shells, they'll like that..." Luke rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his words. But none of the twins realized about it.

"Mommy! We can add a transparent ceiling where the eels can swim freely and the can give us light!" Bianca's eyes opened at the possibilities, while Annabeth smiled at her in agreement.

Kids do have overactive imagination.


	2. Piper McLean-Grace, Corporate Fundraiser

**Jason and Piper are 44, each. Thomas is 19. Sapphire is 13**

* * *

"Do you like better lilies or orchids?" Sapphire heard her Mom ask her Dad. Sighing, she put down the book she was reading for gods know how many time and walked to the living room, where her parents were arguing for details about her Mom's latest fundraiser.

"The orchids are the ones that are on water, right?" her Dad checked, earning a nod from her Mom "That one. You can't do a proper fundraiser for the veterans of the NAVY without having details about water..."

"I'm still wondering from where did you learn to be subtle..." Piper recognized to her husband of more of twenty years, smirking. Jason smirked back at her.

"And, twenty and something years later, I'm still not telling" Jason mocked her, kissing her cheek and leaving to the kitchen. Sapphire used that moment to come down the stairs.

"What are you organizing this time, Mom? Your annual veteran fundraiser?" Sapphire sat by her Mom, who was lost back in the book she was reading.

"The NAVY this time..." Was the automatic reply. Sapphire looked above her Mom's shoulder the book that held many and many names and numbers and emails.

"Mom, I guess I never asked you this, but... why did you decided to be a fundraiser?" Sapphire wondered, looking serious. Piper smiled and put the book down, before looking at her daughter.

"I guess you never did..." she recognized, nodding "I guess it all started when I was talking to your Aunt Rachel... We kind of hated the fame that came with the last name, she still does... So, joking around, we decided that, using our names, we could be doing something that changes the world. By that time, everyone was either getting married or studying at college..."

"Would you have loved to go to college, like Thomas?" Piper looked at her daughter, incredulous.

"Oh, sweetie. I already went!" That took Sapphire by surprise, thinking her Mom had the right to do whatever she wanted with her life "I didn't want to, to be honest... It was your Grandpa Tristan the one who convinced me..."

"Grandpa Tristan was the one who convinced you? How- why?"

"He said that with the gift I had, I could do wonders for the world and that people would listen..." Sapphire understood what the gift was. After all, Thomas had it too, while she was a little more similar to her Dad "Your Grandpa thought he was talking about his own fame and how that could open me doors, but I saw the real and hidden meaning behind..."

"I guess I never thought it that way..." Sapphire admitted, thoughtful.

"Of course, you don't have to do what I do..." Piper comforted her, smiling "Just think that, whatever you choose to do, even if you think it doesn't make the difference, it does"

"Is that why you're always wearing those clothes and saying the names of the designers? My friends think you're a frivolous kid of a star more..." Sapphire confessed. Piper looked thoughtful for. Minute, before snapping her fingers "What, Mom?"

"Would you like to help me with the fundraiser? Think way to make the rich pay more?" Piper chuckled at the last part, but the smile she got from her little girl was worth it. Sapphire soon was cuddle and comfortable against her Mom, reading back with her. That's how her Dad found them a few minutes later.

* * *

"What do you think it looks better? The normal red, blue and white? Or we should use another color?" Piper was in a meeting with some decorators about the fundraiser and they had been driving her crazy since the minute they walked inside her meeting apartment. Since they lived most of the time in New Rome, but when meeting like this was necessary, Piper rented a floor in San Fransisco for it.

"The red, white and blue would be perfect to represent our country veterans..." Another decorator spoke her mind, leaving Piper in silence. She was hoping that Sapphire would hurry. Not that she couldn't handle herself, but she preferred to compare notes, as she was her first collaborator. Suddenly, the lock was heard and Sapphire walked in, obviously in a hurry.

"Sorry I'm late... I forgot we were having a meeting here and Sammy needed my biochemistry book..." Sapphire apologized to her Mom, before sitting down next to her.

"It's alright, sweetie..." Piper waved her apology, as she did nothing wrong "We were here deciding which colors would be good on the tables, along with the rest of the venue..." she explained to her daughter, who immediately took interest on the colors exposed on the table. It was clear the decorators wanted one way.

"I like this aquamarine... Reminds me of Uncle Percy's eyes" she pointed out. Piper nodded, glancing at the decorators, who look as if a bucket of ice water was dumped on them "However, I think we should use white tablecloth and a path of color... Aquamarine would work..." she turned to her Mom, who nodded again "What do you think, Mom?"

"That is a very good option, however-" one of the decorators butted in, before Piper interrupted him.

"If my daughter thinks is better this way, then she must have a reason for it" Piper shut him up, politely "Besides, I happen to agree with _my_ daughter and her choice of colors. It would not only not be so cliche, but it also help them remind why did they agree to serve their nation under the NAVY. Not the Army or the Air Force, the NAVY, ladies and gentlemen"

Everyone around was speechless, even Sapphire herself. She knew that her Mom was a tough nut to crack, but she just proved that a few well placed words could destroy you without the ability of regenerate yourself by the time you want to defend.

It was decided. When Sapphire Grace grew up, she was going to be like her Mom.

Grandma Aphrodite would be very proud.


	3. Hazel Levesque-Zhang, Horse Trainer

**Frank and Hazel are 42, each. Lee is 17. Sammy is 11.**

* * *

"Mom! Mom, where are you?" Samantha (commonly known as _Sammy_ ) was looking around the house for her Mom. Right after she started to look for her, she forgot why she was looking for her, but the need of searching her was strong. Walking into the living room, she saw her brother Lee, with a couple of kids from the Legion "Lee, have you seen Mom?" Sammy asked him. Lee's _buddies_ (they called themselves his friends) ignored her olympically, but Lee stopped his reading to answer.

"Haven't seen her since she went to the backyard... I think she's with Dad..." Lee answered. Sammy nodded as thank you and allowed Lee to go back to whatever he was doing. Sammy went through the kitchen and opened the backyard door to be greeted with a very unusual sight.

Her Mom, Hazel, was riding a horse, while her Dad, Frank was _being_ a horse.

That part wasn't the unusual one. The unusual part was the fact that the horse that her Mom was _Arion_.

"Mom?" Sammy spoke in awe, almost not daring to go running from her spot to where her parents were. Nor going to get her brother to see this.

"Hey, Sammy... Look who came by to say ' _hello_ '" A strong neigh, made Hazel roll her eyes "Yeah, yeah... You didn't come by to say hello, you came by to eat gold out of my hand, didn't you?" When Arion kept silent, Hazel took it as a positive reply "And, of course, that is your Dad..." From where the other horse was standing, now stood her Dad.

"Hey, Sammy..." Frank greeted his daughter, who was standing in silence, surprised "I think Arion's presence broke our daughter, Haze..." Hazel chuckled and dismounted Arion and fed him a few pounds of gold before going to check on her daughter.

"Sammy? Sammy, hello?" Sammy shook her head, trying to clear the dizziness of her mind. By the time Sammy managed to come back to normalcy, Arion had fled from the scene.

"Mom, how did you manage to _train_ him?"

"Train Arion? Oh, no, Sammy! _No one_ can train Arion, not even me!" Hazel argued, wrapping an arm around her daughter "Now, for training other horses, I'm the expert!"

"Now, now, dear... Or Sammy would start thinking it wasn't because of Percy..." Frank joked, noticing the look on his daughter's face "He, after all, talks to horses and stuff..."

"Percy can't train horses, even if his life depended on it!" Hazel huffed, in a faux pout "He only have to say ' _Jump!_ ', and the horse would reply ' _How high, milord?_ '... Not that he likes that kind of things..." she added at the end, shrugging "Anyway, why were you looking for me, Sammy?"

"Eh? Oh, um... I forgot...?" she excused herself, smiling shyly. Hazel chuckled and waved at her "Do you know that Lee's friends are on the living room?"

"Yes, we do. And, Lee's not very happy about it..." Hazel recognized, looking at Frank. In a silent agreement, Frank decided to deal with that particular problem "Would you like to help me with a couple of things at the stables?"

"Sure, Mom... Maybe, that way I can remember why I was calling you so desperately..." Sammy overacted, following her Mom to the stables.

* * *

After an hour of helping Round the stables, Sammy kept without remembering why she was looking for her Mom. Instead, she happily helped her into cleaning the stables and bathing some of the horses. When she was done, she watched as her Mom started to work on the newest foal of the herd. Unfortunately, Mom Mare was trying to encourage her foal, who wasn't giving in. He was so scared that he even ran away to where Sammy was standing.

"Hey, there, buddy..." she greeted him, softly, almost as if speaking to a baby, which he was in a way "We need to get you a name... I bet you have a name. My Uncle Percy could tell us your name... He talks to horses, you know..." The foal eyed her, curiously but scared at the same time. However, he stood a few feet away from her "I bet he could convince you that we don't want to hurt you... True, we don't do something nice, but we sometimes have to do some dangerous stuff and we can't do them without help like yours..." Sammy didn't know what had inspired her to say those words, but they seemed to be getting into the foal's mind, who was walking more closely to Sammy, along with Mom Mare. Suddenly, the foal moved his face towards her and asked for a stroke.

"That was a very well handled situation, Sammy..." Sammy slowly turned to her side to see her Mom, smiling and standing next to her. Hazel was stroking Mom Mare, who was more calm now that her foal wasn't in any danger. Not that there was any to begin with "No one had been able to calm down a foal like that..."

"I'm sure he just was scared..." Sammy concluded and Hazel nodded at her.

"That's probably the situation, but... He earned your trust faster than with me!" Hazel complained, playfully, earning a chuckle from her daughter.

"I'm not after your job, Mom..." Sammy reassured her, mockingly. The foal seemed to be paying attention, because he walked closer to her, allowing Sammy to pat his neck and stroke it. With a glance to the side, the foal allowed Hazel to stroke him, lowering his head as an apology to the trainer.

"You may not, but this little one might be a hard one to handle... I'll probably need your help to train him, while training Mom Mare here as well... What do you say? Are you up to the job?" Hazel offered her daughter, smirking. Sammy glanced at the foal, who seemed to be saying 'yes'. Wondering that it would be something to talk to Dad, she turned to Hazel.

"Sounds like a great bonding time, Mom..."


	4. Calypso Valdez, Housewife (Caleo)

**Leo and Calypso are 42, each. Zoë is 12. Samuel is 10.**

* * *

The day was suppose to be like any other day. Another boring and ordinary day.

For Zoë, it was anything but that.

She heard the alarm clock screaming away and she heard her brother Samuel running for the bathroom, boasting about how he won Zoë the right to go first to the bathroom. She also heard her Mom telling Samuel to stop boasting and that he should hurry. She also heard how her Mom woke her Dad, who had fallen asleep on the workshop again.

She could hear perfectly. But she couldn't get up from bed. She couldn't even move from a fetal position in bed, as it hurt too much. She hated to do the following, but there was no other option.

"Mooom!" she croaked with her morning voice "Mommy!" she tried, a little desperate. She could feel the tears wanting to go out. The pain in her stomach was unbearable.

"Zoë? What are you still doing in bed?" Calypso was on her daughter's room the second she called her. It was unusual that Zoë wasn't the first one on the bathroom or to have breakfast. And, the seconds that she saw her curled up in bed, she knew _exactly_ what was happening.

"Mom, hurts a lot..." Zoë complained, curling even more in her spot. Calypso was all business now, as she pulled the sheets off Zoë's body before walking to the bedroom's door.

"Valdez! Put some water to boil and prepare the warm pads! Samuel, you better get out of the bathroom now!" Calypso shouted around the apartment. One could hear the feet shuffling around the floor, rushing from one side to the other. While Calypso returned to Zoë's side and stroke her back, Leo appeared on the door, like if he had run a marathon.

"Is it time? _Sunshine_ , please tell me _is not_ the time..." Leo almost begged, but the sight of his only daughter curled up in bed, had him to tears "Oh, gods..."

"Valdez, unless you can keep your composture, go tell Samuel that you're taking him to school today..." Calypso spoke, not once, stopping her hand from soothing their daughter. Zoë didn't understand a word of what they were saying, but she was a little grateful when her Dad was gone from the room "C'mon, Zoë... You have to go to the bathroom and take a shower..."

"But, Mom... Hurts to move..." Zoë reminded her, trying to spread her legs straight.

"I know, my star... But it would hurt more if you don't..." she explained. It was obvious that Zoë wasn't understanding what was happening fully or didn't expect to be this way "Sweetheart, you're having your period for the first time..." That made Zoë pay attention, but she immediately burst into tears for no reason at all. Calypso had her quickly wrapped in her arms "There, there..."

"Why it hurts so much...?" she wondered, trying to stop crying on her Mom's shoulders.

"It hurts some women more than others and, sometimes, it hurts more one days than others..." Calypso tried to explain, pulling a little back "C'mon... You're taking a shower before coming back to bed... Warm things on your stomach help sooth the ache..." she pulled her up, patiently and wrapped her arms around her body, while taking her to the bathroom.

"Why can't I stay, but Zoë can? Is not fair!" Zoë heard her brother complain, before getting in the shower.

* * *

After the shower, Zoë had put on her fluffiest PJ and was curled up in bed before having breakfast, her Mom by her side forcing her to finish everything. When she finished, Calypso gave her a pill to sooth some of the cramps. After that she took a nap.

When she woke up again, it was almost lunch time and she felt a little sore all around her body. She looked around her room and wondered what time it was. Her nightstand's clock showed it was 11:57am. Lunch time. Before she had the opportunity of taking the covers off, her Mom appeared on the door.

"You're awake... How you feel now?" Calypso wondered to her, sitting down on her bed with her.

"Everything is sore... But I feel no pain... And I'm hungry!" she admitted the last part, making her Mom chuckle.

"That's a good sign. Whenever you feel down and you're hungry, you're feeling better..." Calypso told her "Are you up to have lunch in the kitchen with me? Your Dad won't come near us, as he's still processing that ' _his little baby girl is not a baby anymore_ '" she quoted her husband, shaking her head. Only him would get emotional because of a period.

"Um, Mom... Can I ask something?" When Calypso nodded, Zoë took a deep breath "Shouldn't I bleed or something?" The question was made barely above a whisper, but Calypso heard it and looked at Zoë, seriously.

"Just pain, no bleeding?" she checked, earning a nod from Zoë "I don't know how exactly how they call them, but I called them ' _pre cramps_ ' pains..."

"Who are ' _they_ ', Mom?"

"You know how I'm not exactly from here and now, don't you?"

"Dad's favorite bed time's story"

"Well, I was alone for so long, I had to create some kind of ' _syllabus_ ' of my own..." Calypso explained to her daughter "As I was the daughter of a Titan before turning mortal, if I chose to not have pain, I didn't have to bear it..."

"You could ' _turn it off_ ', somehow?"

"Somehow... Of course, when your father rescued me, he was the least appropriate for this kind of things, so I had to go talk to your Aunts Piper and Annabeth... Not exactly a very good experience for neither of us..."

"How so, Mom?"

"Well, your Aunt Annabeth gave me books and many documental to see, while your Aunt Piper was even more embarrass, as she was raised by a man and she learnt everything at school... In short, I think you had the best experience of us all..." Zoë chuckled a little, imagining the situation "I only regret not going to your Aunt Reyna... Maybe she had a better experience..."

"With Aunt Hylla? I doubt it, Mom!"


	5. Reyna RAdiAngelo, Private Practice Owner

**Nico is 39. Reyna is 41. Stefan and Amelia are 13, each.**

* * *

"I still don't get how you manage to get this high fever, Stefan..." Amelia complained to his brother, who was laying down on the nurse's office, almost moaning because of the fever making havoc within his body "Were you feeling this bad this morning...?"

"You think Mom would had let me out the house with fever like this...?" Stefan replied, weakly. Amelia had to recognized that point to her twin brother. Their Mom would had never let him out the house, even less her sight, if she knew Stefan was feeling this bad.

"I'm gonna ask the nurse for two ill slips... I'm gonna take you home and then, going to Mom's practice..." Amelia decided, moving a few strands of hair away from his sweated forehead "Don't argue, Stefan! You could pass out on the street and no one would know about it..." she stopped him, when he opened his mouth to argue.

"Fine..." Stefan finally agreed, too sick to argue with her. Amelia smirked and asked the nurse for two slips. She didn't care that she wasn't following the rules, technically, but her brother needed her and she was going to do that.

* * *

After some time, Amelia and Stefan returned to their home, right before lunch time. This couldn't be more perfect, Amelia considered as they crossed the front door.

"Alright, Stefan... You go take a shower and get out of those clothes... I'll make you something to eat in the meantime..." Amelia ordered, noticing the half-hearted glare Stefan was sending her way. OK, she might have sounded a little bossy, but she wanted him to get better! She watched him walk up the stairs before heading to the kitchen to make him a soup.

Amelia's mind wondered around, thinking how would their Mom react when she discovered that her son was sick and she didn't know. The first order of business would probably leave her practice, as she could work from home but preferred to be there to control her employees. Her Mom was a little distrustful when it comes to her practice and her kids.

Amelia was taken out of her thoughts by the food she was making. Quickly, she placed it on a bowl that was placed on a platter, along with a bottle of water, a glass, a spoon and some medicines. Knowing that Stefan was probably done by now, she took the platter and walked carefully not to spill any drop towards his room. She didn't knock on his door. She couldn't.

"Chicken noodle soup?" Stefan croaked from his bed. Evidently, he was feeling worst than he was letting see. Amelia nodded and placed the platter on his nightstand, while he sat more straight on bed. The box of tissue was already next to him, just in case "Thanks..."

"No problem..." She replied, watching how he took the first spoon "Look, I'm gonna take the bike really quick and go to Mom's practice... You know how she doesn't answer the phone when she's at the practice and you know Dad's not in town this week..." she explained, quickly to him. Stefan was not paying much attention, but did when his sister handed him the phone "So you don't have to get up... I'll be back very soon..." she promised him, before getting up and leaving the house all together.

Amelia was somehow grateful that her Mom's practice wasn't that far away. She pedaled very fast, avoiding cars and pedestrians. Soon her Mom's practice was in sight, making her stop abruptly. She left her bike by the door and rushed inside, ignoring the receptionist and the assistants and lawyers that were telling her that she wasn't suppose to be there and what other nonsenses. She didn't stop until she saw her Mom's office. She didn't care she was with company.

"-I believe that we shouldn't review the convictions as long as it could be proved innocent..." one of the many lawyers looked like he was insisting on a revision case.

"We cannot consider someone innocent until a conviction is- _Amelia_? What are you doing here?" Reyna stopped all together paying attention to the lawyers gather around her desk and moved towards her daughter, who looked out of breath. Behind her, every single security guard and assistant that was supposed to stop her "Amelia, did you _barged_ in here?" Amelia knew that voice tone anywhere, but she wasn't going to get in troubles for this. At least, not this time.

"Mom, Stefan is sick at home..." she said, once she regained her breath "He- he has fever and is in bed..." Reyna's eyes turned serious and, practically ignored everyone in her office while gathering her things.

"Marcus, you know how we work here" Reyna turned to who seemed to be the leader of the lawyers, who was looking for a place to hide from her glare "We review _all_ convictions and, once we determined the accuser or accusers are innocent, we act as lawyers" Reyna was intimidating, no one could deny that "You should know better than my children would never barge in and would never be ' _not welcome_ ', so if I see you trying to stop her or Stefan again, I'll have your jobs" she spoke to the rest of the people who were trying to stop Amelia "Are we clear on that?!"

"Yes, ma'am" was heard around, before one last glare and the people parted like the Red Sea to Moses. Reyna grabbed Amelia's hand and guided her outside.

"How did you arrived here, Ame?"

"I used the bike..." she explained, not wanting her Mom to be mad at her, but Reyna simply nodded and opened the car's trunk. Amelia understood that she wanted the bike inside, so she placed it and sat on the passenger's seat, in silence.

"I should be punishing you for leaving school, but I guess we can skip it for this time..." Reyna told her, trying not to smirk when Amelia turned her head in disbelief. Soon, she was holding her Mom's hand, realizing that she was lucky to have her.


	6. Parents & Kids

**Canon Couples:**

 **• Perseus ' _Percy_ ' Jackson & Annabeth Chase:**  
 **Lucas ' _Luke_ ' Ethan Jackson**  
 **Charles ' _Charlie_ ' Lee Jackson & Bianca Silena Jackson (twins)**

 **• Jason Grace & Piper McLean**  
 **Thomas Grace**  
 **Sapphire Grace**

 **• Frank Zhang & Hazel Levesque:**  
 **Lee Zhang**  
 **Samantha ' _Sammy_ ' Zhang**

 **• Leonardo ' _Leo_ ' Valdez & Calypso:**  
 **Zoë Esperanza Valdez**  
 **Samuel ' _Sam_ ' Tulio Valdez**

 **• Nicolas ' _Nico_ ' di Angelo & William ' _Will_ ' Solace:**  
 **Anastassia Solace-di Angelo (previously Burns, because she is adopted)**

 **• Travis Stoll & Katherine ' _Katie_ ' Gardner:**  
 **Rose Stoll**

 **• Connor Stoll & Louise ' _Lou_ ' Ellen:**  
 **Morgana Stoll**

 **• Chris Rodriguez & Clarisse LaRue:**  
 **Silena Michelle Rodriguez**

 **• Malcolm Pace & Nyssa:**  
 **Sophia Morgan Pace**

 **• Michael Kahale & Leila:**  
 **Joy Diana Kahale**

 **• Dakota & Gwen:**  
 **Selene Delia**

 **• Damien White & Chiara Benvenuti:**  
 **Lucian White**  
 **Libra White**  
 **Ritter White**

 **• Sherman Yang & Miranda Gardiner:**  
 **Kwan Yang**  
 **Denzel Yang**  
 **Lorelei Yang**

 **• Dylan Trenton & Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano:**  
 **Divina Morgan Trenton**  
 **Dante Lars Trenton**  
 **Eliana Trenton**

 **#1 Alternative Universe (Romans and Greeks meet)**

 **• Nicolas ' _Nico_ ' di Angelo & Reyna Ramirez-Arellano:**  
 **Stefan di Angelo & Amelia di Angelo (twins)**

 **• Octavian & Rachel Elizabeth Dare:**  
 **Kyler Aaron McFetish**  
 **Aria Daphne Foreseen (last name unchange, adopted)**

 **#2 Alternative Universe (Romans and Greeks DON'T meet, War won)**

 **• Jason Grace & Reyna Ramirez-Arellano:**  
 **Thalia Hylla Grace**

 **• Nicolas ' _Nico_ ' di Angelo & Thalia Grace:**  
 **Jason Perseus di Angelo**  
 **Bianca Annabeth di Angelo**

 **#3 Alternative Universe (Romans and Greeks DON'T meet, War lost)**

 **• Lucas ' _Luke_ ' Castellan & Thalia Grace:**  
 **Annabeth Beryl Castellan**  
 **Jason Perseus Castellan**


	7. A-N: Explanation

**Hello, guys!**

 **You know that I don't usually do this kind of things, but I guess you need an explanation for the short amount of chapters of this story. You see, in the beginning, I planned like 14 chapters, each with a different angle, but when I started to get myself into non-canon couples that I haven't consider before (like for example, I never considered the possibility that, if Thaluke ruled over the world, Charlena could still be alive! Did any of you thought about that, or we still considered them chopper liver?), I noticed one tiny little detail.**

 **I had the math wrong.**

 **Now, normally, this would be simply changing the numbers, but I realized that some of the things didn't make sense. Which is why I only managed to do a couple (5) of the chapters without driving myself crazy.**

 **This also means that, in the original one (I like to think of this as the 'spin off'), some of the ages are wrong. Now, I'm not planning on changing them now, but when I make a revision on the chapters, which I'm doing since Saturday's morning, I'll write more chapters that you'll have access to read and the correct ages, along with a nicely planned table that says the year of each chapter (you know, to keep us orientated...) This, as well, comes with the other spin off '** _Urgent: Inspiration Needed_ **' that is so highly required... If I start this in November (which, I'm not admitting I will ;) ), I need to get my numbers right.**

 **Again, I apologize that this story was very short, but I'm planning Halloween and some birthday presents already...**

 **I hope you like them...**

 **Happy (and belate, in some countries) Mother's Day!**


	8. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
